Schrödinger Cat
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ Two-shot ] Poco le importa lo ilógico de su resurrección, en estos momentos lo único que quiere son las respuestas a sus preguntas y sabe que él, es el único que le puede decir absolutamente toda la verdad. —Kōtarō-san, lo sabe todo.


**Disclaimer: "Zombie Land Saga"** es propiedad de, **Munehisa Sakai, Shigeru Murahoshi, MAPPA** y **Avex Pictures.**

 **Advertencia:** Posible Ooc (fuera personaje), algo usual en mí pero, prometo mejorar. Es la primera vez que uso a estos ´personajes, por lo que cualquier error que encuentren, decir para editar.

* * *

 **S** chrödinger Cat

* * *

Parece que cada hora de entrenamiento finalmente ha dado frutos. Fue difícil, pero, al fin _Franchouchou_ ha conseguido el reconocimiento que necesitan; sabe que no es suficiente, es necesario un mayor esfuerzo para que sean reconocidas mundialmente sin embargo, tiene la certeza de que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que eso pase.

El pasar del tiempo, no les afecta —o eso es lo que piensa—, en sus labios se forma una sonrisa. Por alguna razón cree que siente felicidad cuando observa el cómo sus compañeras de unidad se divierten y celebran por cada nuevo trabajo que consiguen o ser capaces de llegar a escenarios más grandes.

En estos momentos le encantaría estar con ellas, quizás se enfaden por lo que va a hacer pero, siente que si pierde esta oportunidad ya no volverá a tener el valor suficiente para sacar aquella desazón que se guarda en el corazón marchito de su pecho.

Si Tae-chan resulto ser "la leyenda" que ninguna de ellas jamás hubiera imaginado, no es justo que ella sea la única que siga sin saber quién fue.

Odia que sus recuerdos sean borrosos fragmentos de una vida que no logra recordar.

Necesita saber lo que alguna vez fue, ¿Cómo fue que murió?, si tan solo pudiera recordar…

Poco le importa lo ilógico de su resurrección, en estos momentos lo único que quiere son las respuestas a sus preguntas y sabe que él, es el único que le puede decir absolutamente toda la verdad.

─Kōtarō-san, lo sabe todo.

Con Lily-chan, lo confirmó.

Con paso decidido se encamina a la habitación de Kōtarō-san, en su mente idea una y mil maneras para explicarse y que él, no huya de nuevo. Esta no es la primera vez que trata de hacerle saber qué quiere conocer su pasado pero, por alguna razón Kōtarō-san evade el tema, le llama "zombi zopenca" y la corre con las demás

─¿Por qué a mí me rechaza y con las demás se porta amable cuando la situación lo amerita?

─No puedes abrir la puerta en lugar de romperla, zombi zopenca.

Aquel reclamo le saca de su ensoñación, confundida observa para todos lados y se percata que de algún modo llegó a la habitación de Kōtarō-san (por lo menos ya logro entrar y se ahorró varios minutos en lo que se estaría debatiendo parada frente a la puerta, indecisa por si tocan o no hacerlo), y como anteriormente se mencionó, destruyo la pobre puerta en el proceso.

─Luego reparo la puerta, Kōtarō-san─dice. Hace repetidas reverencias para disculparse por sus despistadas acciones.

─Y, ¿Qué quieres?─escucha, de forma monótona.

 _«Siempre tan directo»_

Toma una larga bocanada de aire y…

─¡Quiero saber la verdad!─exclama, con mayor fuerza de lo que pensó.

Espera sin embargo, no sabe descifrar cuál es el sentir de Kōtarō-san. Aquella mueca en sus labios, no le dice nada y esos molestos lentes que ocultan sus ojos evitando que sepa lo que sus iris dicen de ella, tras mirarla fijamente.

─Okey.

Se emociona.

─Tomé todo el dinero que han ganado para una darles una sorpresa que acabas de arruinar, tarada.

Aquella esporádica felicidad se fragmenta… allí va de nuevo, siempre busca la manera para evadir mi cuestionamiento, quiere que me sienta culpable y así olvide lo que vine a hacer.

─No me refiero a eso─golpea con ambas manos su escritorio y ahora, es ella la que lo desafía. Lo ve, sin ocultar el latente enojo que siente por darle nuevamente el avión.

─¿A qué v…

─ **¡¿Quién soy?!** ─grita.

─Sakura, número uno y bájate del escritorio─escucha, secamente.

─¡NOOOO!─explota.

─¿Por qué lo evades?─lo toma con fuerza del chaleco, acerca ese inmutable rostro al suyo.─¿No merezco saber quién fui?─suplica. Si no fuera por el vital hecho de que está muerta, diría qué alucina… siente algo húmedo salir de sus ojos.

—No necesitas recordar.

Aquella "afirmación" siendo dicha por esa irritante voz que usa cada vez que se quiere hacer él chistosito, le llena de cólera. En un impulso, golpea a Kōtarō con la fuerza necesaria para mandarlo a volar y ella se cae del escritorio en el proceso.

Con rapidez se incorpora y por una vez quiere dejar de ser la zombi sumisa, esa que siempre cumple al pie de la letra cada orden dada por él hombre que aún permanece en el suelo. No hace amago alguno por levantarse, se queda en esa posición, escucha cada uno de sus reclamos, maldiciones, groserías, insultos que salen de su baca, sin ápice alguno por parar.

No sabe cuánto tiempo fue el que estuvo haciendo eso pero, ya se cansó. Sabe que es inútil que siga descargado el veneno de su cuerpo, cuando él, no quiere darle la cura para su malestar.

─Kōtarō-san **, ¡RENUNCIO!** ─confiesa, marchándose de allí.

─ **¡SAKURA MINAMOTO, TÚ NO PUEDES HACER ESO!**

Ese grito cargado de rabia, le paraliza. Con lentitud vira su rostro, observa como Kōtarō-san ha comenzado a incorporarse, mientras lo hace ve como escupe un poco de sangre y avienta sus lentes negros; ahora fragmentados por su culpa.

─Kōta…

─Quieres toda la maldita verdad, no.

Ese tono le da miedo, es la primera vez que lo ve así de enojado y sinceramente, ya se está arrepintiendo.

─La verdad es, que tú eras una mediocre chica que cursaba el segundo año de preparatoria. Cada cosa que hacías en la vida terminaba en fracaso o encadenaba a uno, como aquella vez en la que llegaste tarde al examen de admisión de la preparatoria que siempre soñaste… te desvelaste por semanas, te mataste estudiando pero, el día del examen de ingreso te encontraste a una anciana lastimada y como la idiota que eres te ofreciste a llevarla a su destino; gracias a eso llegaste tarde al examen y automáticamente te rechazaron…

Duele, cada palabra de Kōtarō-san es una punzada que lastima al corazón que pensaba muerto. Quiero pensar que esta revelación es una mentira para lastimarme por mi anterior comportamiento sin embargo, en el fondo sé que lo qué él dice es la cruel realidad que tanto anhelé descubrir.

─… a pesar de eso, siempre buscaste el lado positivo de las cosas. Pensaste que un día de estos, llegaría algo bueno para ti y tenías razón, llego pero siempre fue un fracaso tras otro.

─Detente…─murmura, quedamente. Pero, la verdad ya no se detiene.

─Estabas harta de todos, finalmente, pensabas darte por vencida, querías rendirte pero, apareció un maldito sueño que te llenó de esperanza. Aunque fuera difícil, tenías la convicción de lograr "ese" propósito sin embargo, aquella mañana de hace diez años… una vez más tus sueños fueron destruidos.

─¡Espera!

─No. Tú, me exigiste saber toda la maldita verdad─menciona. ─Bueno, moriste en un perfecto día soleado, cuando un camión de entrega te atropello o mejor dicho, mí maldición lo hizo.

─¿Qué quie…res decir, Kōta…ro-san?─pregunta entre tartamudeos.

─Vaya que eres idiota. Eso quiere decir que hace diez años yo, Tatsumi Kōtarō, te maté y la única razón por la que hago esto es para cumplir tú estúpido sueño de ser Idol… lo hago para que esta pinche culpa que siento, se vaya de una jodida vez.

─Eso no puede ser cierto, estás mintiendo Kōtarō-san─reclama.

─Jajaja.

El que se ría, le da un mal presentimiento.

─Sakura─llama. ─Para que jodida razón inventaría esto─lentamente se acerca a mí y yo, estoy demasiado confundida como para procesar cada reciente hecho revelado y aun así; Kōtarō-san piensa destrozarme una vez más.

─Sigues sin creerme─me toma de los hombros, me obliga a verle.

─Es momento de que te revele a la mariposa que ocasionó este destino.

Cuando mis ojos vieron finalmente el secreto de los suyos, comprendí a que se refiere eso de que la curiosidad mató al gato.

Y yo, soy el estúpido gato cuya curiosidad de nombre Tatsumi Kōtarō volverá a matar.

* * *

 _Bueno, si llegaste hasta aquí…gracias por leer mi fumada teoría con respeto a Sakura y_ Kōtarō _. La verdad, me alegra haber terminado antes del capítulo de mañana (y que mi teoría, se esfume), lo siguiente está en proceso._

 _Por último, este escrito es el número cien y con eso es hora de dar a conocer mi página de Facebook —finalmente verá la luz—, allí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chateare con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como_ _ **Konakanalee**_ _(a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

 _Sin más, ¿a alguien le gusto?_


End file.
